Percy Jackson and the Great God Pan
by The Snosrap
Summary: Percy gets to camp And theres a quest there waiting for him. He Grover and Annabeth set off to find Pan. Percabeth R&R thanks
1. Arrival to Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter 1: Camp

As I stepped out into the sunlight from my mom's car I felt a happy sense of euphoria. I was home.

"Don't forget to Iris message me once and a while okay, Percy?" said my mom as she put the car in drive.

"Yeah sure, mom. I'll be fine." I said while I waved good-bye. The school year had been very quiet. Chiron said it was because Luke had gathered most of the powerful monsters for use in Kronos' army. He had also told me that many half-bloods had gone missing since I had left for the year. If we lost many more we would be outnumbered.

I had spoken to Annabeth about a week ago telling her I was coming; she said she'd probably get here a few hours before me. She had seemed really excited about seeing me. Ever since my talk with Aphrodite I had felt different with Annabeth. I found myself trying to make her laugh. Whenever I succeeded I would just stare at the smile she would give me.

As I walked over the hill and looked into the valley that is camp Half-blood I couldn't help but smile. It felt great to be among my friends and family. I ran down to the common outside the cabins. That's when I saw Grover.

"Hey G-man!"

"Hey Percy how's it going?" he said once I had reached him.

"Pretty good why aren't you out looking for Pan?"

"Chiron pulled all the satyrs back to camp because it was too dangerous out there with Luke's army growing stronger. I'm going insane waiting here Percy. I know he's out there waiting on me."

"Has he spoken to you since I last saw you?"

"Nope, not once, but there were times like when I was in the Serengeti that I thought I could feel him."

"Come on let's go see Chiron, " I said as started I walking toward the Big House.

When we got there Argus was waiting on the front porch; he greeted us as we passed by. "Hello Percy, It's good to see you here unharmed. How was you summer?" Chiron spoke as we walked into the front room of the Big House.

"It was good but really quiet just like you said; any news about Kronos?"

"His movements are very hard to track but we believe he is currently gathering strength in Central America."

"At least he can't hurt us from there."

"Percy, you know that Kronos' reach is long. He's been influencing many ancient monsters lately. Things have been waking up that have been at rest since the times of Hercules" he said.

"Great" I said in a sarcastic tone; it was beginning to get awkward so I decided to change the subject.

"Annabeth got here a little while ago right."

"Yes, She arrived a little over an hour ago".

"All right, I'm gonna to go see her" I said as I ran out the door leaving Grover with Chiron.

As I got to the middle of the commons that was between the cabins and the Big House I heard something behind me. I whipped around to find myself staring at…nothing. Just when I was deciding that I was crazy I was tackled into an invisible embrace

"I've missed you, Seaweed Brain," said the now visible Annabeth.

"Same here Wise Girl. How are you? How was San Francisco?" I said as I let go of her.

"Well, it's been completely boring. Haven't seen a monster since Atlas came calling so yeah I've been fine. What about you?"

"I've been as bored as you. Not one thing has happened to me the entire summer." I said as I tried to glance away and get my eyes off her.

"How's school?"

" Pretty good I'm making A's, surprise. What about you? Have you made any new friends, Percy?"

"Um…there's this girl named Katrina." The instant I said that she tightened up and the smile looked forced.

"Really? are you going out with her?"

"What? No! How did you come up with that? We're just friends."

"Oh, okay just wondering. Well its great to see you I've got to get back to my cabin to um… unpack but I'll see you at dinner" she said while she walked toward her cabin. I figured I should probably do the same.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. I talked to Beckendorf and the Stole twins and argued with Clarisse and before I knew it it was time for dinner. As I walked in to the pavilion I saw very few new faces. It didn't look like there had been many new recruits this summer. The only tables that seemed to be at full capacity were the Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, and Hermes cabins. I sat down as Chiron blew the conch shell and Mr. D (who hadn't been at the big house that morning) began to speak.

"Welcome back senior campers and new recruits. There it is now don't expect me to be glad to see you." He murmured as he sat back down again.

Chiron stood and said " Hello campers. I would first like to inform you that capture the flag will be held on Friday night with the Chariot races being on Saturday evening" this got an enormous cheer from all the tables because no one thought that they would be held now that Tantulus had left.

"We've decided to continue the races because this will train you to think on your feet. Also we feel that the lack of chores will be a very large incentive for you all to put your best effort forward. On an unrelated note, I will need to speak to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover after dinner privately." I looked over to Annabeth to see if she had any idea what was going on but she looked just as puzzled as I was (which was a hilarious look to see on Annabeth). Grover didn't have any answers either. I just resigned my self to waiting. After we gave our offering to the gods dinner passed by in a flash and before I knew it I was walking to the big house with my friends by my side.

"What's up Chiron, what did you need us for?" I asked when we crossed the threshold of the big house.

He was in his wheelchair contraption thing sitting at the table playing pinochle with Mr. D. "Well Percy as you've probably heard we've called all the satyrs back from the search for Pan. The growing threat from Luke and Kronos is just part of the reason. There is also a growing need for keepers because slowly our numbers are decreasing and we need to be on the lookout for potential allies in the form of new young half-bloods. However despite this we also need to find the great god Pan as well because another godly ally will be a great asset to the gods so we've come to the decision to issue a quest to find Pan."

"But Chiron the satyrs have been searching for Pan for thousands of years! How can we expect to find him?" Annabeth retorted.

" You will go and ask the oracle"


	2. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Chapter Two: Prophecy

The whole room got quiet; the oracle tended to do that to conversations.

"Ok I said lets get it over with." I said. I walked away and went to the ladder that led to the attic. A cloud of smoke puffed out as I went up. Grover and I had put the oracle near the back when she had had her prophecy for Zoë so I had to go through lots of old trophies from quests that had been over for a long time.

When I finally made it to the back we could hear the oracle speak "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python. Approach, Seeker, and ask."

Before I could even get the words out of my mouth Annabeth said, " What is our destiny?"

All of the sudden green smoke came piling out of the mummy and it engulfed us. I was on mount Olympus but there were only 4 gods there. Poseidon was the god farthest on the left then Zeus and where Hera usually sat was Hades but to his left was a god I did not recognize. He had the legs of a satyr, a wispy goatee, and tiny horns sticky out of his hair. In truth he looked a lot like Grover. I realized I was looking at Pan.

My father spoke in the raspy voice of the oracle

"You will go west to where the Minotaur dwells"

Then Zeus spoke in the same way

"And if done correctly there will be no farewells"

Then Hades said

"With the help of a loom you will escape being doomed"

Then what I figured was Pan said

"But without Athena's aid you will be entombed."

Then the mist was sucked back into the mummies head and I was left alone.

I Ran to the door and practically jumped down the ladder.

"So what did she say?" asked Grover once we had come down the steps.

As I told him he and Annabeth's eyebrows came close and I could tell they were thinking about the lines of the prophecy.

"Well most of it is relatively simple The Minotaur usually dwells in the home that was made for it thousands of years ago. The Labyrinth is what I believe the oracle was referring to." Chiron began

"And the loom that the prophecy refers to is most likely the way that My Mom considering that she was the one that invented the loom. And if we do everything right no one will die." Annabeth said finishing for him.

"Ok but where is the Labyrinth in America?" Grover Asked

"It would be in a place very large, a place you could get lost in easily" said Chiron.

"I got lost in Macy's with my mom once." The minute I said it I felt completely stupid but it was at that moment Annabeth got an idea.

" I don't know about Macy's but the Mall of America could be it. It's really big, and it's put together to try and make you stay longer just like the Labyrinth. It fits." Annabeth said.

"And that is why It is good to have a daughter of Athena on you side" I ended. Once I said that Annabeth looked at her shoes smiled and blushed all at once.

"So when should we leave?" asked Grover drawing us back to the task at hand.

"Well," said Chiron eyeing Annabeth and I nervously "As long as you all can stay focused I don't see why you can't wait till tomorrow. I'll see you up early here at 9'oclock"

"Come on Chiron can't we sleep in please" I begged.

"Come on Percy" said Annabeth as she and Grover got up to leave.

We had just left Grover to go to his Cabin ( a private one for the satyrs at camp) and it was just Annabeth and I walking next to each other. I was so nervous and I had no idea why. I was amazed at how one girl can make me feel this… unsure of my self.

"So…um how has it been goin with your parents?" I asked, completely aware of how lame a beginning line that was.

" It's been better they've… kind of accepted me for you know what I am."

"I'm glad. They were pratty nice when we met them during the quest last year." I replied.

"Yeah, My step-mom said you seemed really concerned about finding me." She said.

I figured I was in trouble and that at any moment I would screw this up so I decided to go all out.

"Well, yeah. I mean I knew you were in trouble and I didn't want anything to happen to you"

We stopped in front of the Athena's Cabin and She turned, looked me straight in the eyes, and said "I owe you one."

Then Just as she started to lean closer to me the door to her cabin flew open. She turned super red and I guess one of her older brothers pulled her inside because all I could do was stare at the ground and mumble "Goodnight."

While I was walking back to my cabin I felt all the energy go out of me and I just about fell over. I wondered for the second time that day how one girl could have that kind of effect on me.

* * *

Hey any ideas on how to write a good prophecy cuz im kinda stumped thanks


	3. Bus Ride

That next morning I got up really early

That next morning I got up really early. While I was taking a shower and doing my morning ritual, my mind was somewhere else so I ended up trying to brush my teeth with deodorant; Just in case your wondering Axe® tastes really bad. I should have been focused on the quest I was about to take and I was a little bit but my mind was really centered on Annabeth. I kept trying to pinch my self out of it but I just couldn't get the image of Annabeth Chase getting closer and closer to me. I couldn't wait to see her because I wasn't the kind of guy who really did all that much kissing and I really wanted to pick up where we left off. A quick knock at the door woke me out of stupor however.

"Percy, let's go. We're setting off in 30 minutes." I could hear Grover yell at the door.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming. Remind me why we have to set off so early again?" I retorted through the grogginess.

"Because the earlier we set off the more ground we can cover and the closer we are to finding Pan. So lets go-o-o-o-o-o " he said braying that last part like a goat.

I started throwing all my stuff into a Camp Half-Blood duffel bag and headed out the door. I had packed light because:

Camp Half-Blood provides most of the things you need so you usually don't bring much (except the Aphrodite kids).

I was lazy

I turned and took one last look at my cabin. It was a little sad leaving so soon after arriving but it would be good to get to use riptide again.

As I was walking toward Half-Blood Hill I got within range of the stables to hear

Blackjack said "Yo, Boss. If you need me just call and remember to bring me back some Sugar-Cubes Okay?" I promised him I would and kept going. I also saw Beckendorf and the Stoll Twins who both wished me luck.

Once I made it to Half-Blood hill I saw that Chiron, Annabeth and Grover had all been waiting for me near the camp van.

"Come on, Percy we haven't got all day" Annabeth hollered.

"Fine, I'm Coming" I Yelled back as I jogged over to them.

Annabeth, Grover, and Argus all entered the van but as I was starting to get in Chiron grabbed my arm and said "Percy, I'm sorry you have to leave so soon after rejoining us here at camp, but remember you are our last best hope for defeating the titan lord, Kronos"

"Don't worry Chiron I won't let you down I said sounding a lot more heroic than I felt.

It was a pretty smooth ride at the beginning but then most quests are. So Argus drove us into New York in the camp van and before we knew it we were on a bus headed toward Columbia, Ohio. While on the bus we alternately slept, talked, or read (only Annabeth). Grover and I played cards for a little while when Annabeth was reading. For a long time I listened to my Ipod while Grover played his reed pipes. It was after a couple of hours of listening to Grover's reed pipes that I fell asleep. When I woke up it was the middle of the night. When I looked out the window I saw a carnival out in the distance.

"That's kind of weird," I muttered to no one in particular. Unfortunately, In my crazed ramblings I woke up Annabeth.

"Who are you talking to, crazy?" she said trying to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"No one. Err… just myself I guess. Hey, Annabeth about the other night there was something that I wanted to tell you." It was just like the last time. We were alone (except for a sleeping Grover). I knew if I didn't tell her I liked her know it would burst out of me later at (more likely than not) the worst possible time.

"Yes, Percy" she replied suddenly awake.

"Well, I…uh…I really like you." I stammered looking at Grover's fake feet.

"Oh, Percy I like you to a whole lot but we can't be together. You know that; it's too complicated. What with Luke and our parent's rivalry It's too much, I'm …I'm sorry." She said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"But, But I…" I mumbled and right then the bus stopped for a rest stop and she quickly walked away toward the front of the bus.

"Sorry Buddy" Grover said opening his eyes and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Wait how long were you awake for?"

"About ten minutes but I've known about you 2 for a while now." He said making me wonder what else he knew about.

"What…what does she think about me?" I said kind of afraid of the answer thinking that maybe she was just brushing me off.

"Oh, she wasn't lying about liking you but she also knows that it would be almost impossible for you 2 to be together." He replied.

When Annabeth and the few others that had gotten off the bus came back I felt a little better but I was still a mostly upset.

Then the driver turned and smiled and made an announcement that chilled me to the bone.

"The next stop is one monster of a circus"

* * *

yo Don't worry this is not the end of percabeth there will be a return!!


End file.
